Come what may
by fiery-icicles
Summary: It's valentine's day and Quatre had promised Trowa that he would be home before the day ended. Will he be able to keep his promise? And if so what surprises await him? - Fluffy and sweet, romantic Trowa. XD enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the GW boys. And the song is from the movie/musical Moulin Rouge (WHEE! Great movie!)

**Come what may**

**(……)**

I flipped the cell phone shut and leaned my head back against the car seat wearily. Trowa was not picking up the phone. Damn it. Wasn't there anyone else in the house either? Surely someone in the entire household would have heard it! I looked at my watch again. 9:47. Valentine's Day was almost over. I had promised Trowa that I would be back before it ended but I was still an hour away from home! And caught in a traffic jam on the freeway.

I looked out the tinted window on my right and up at the stars. The city lights made it hard to see, but I could still faintly make out the sparkling celestial bodies. I wonder what Trowa was doing right now. Did he have something planned for Valentines' day? Part of me hoped that he didn't because it was highly doubtful that I would still get home on time.

Staring up at the night sky reminded me of a very special memory of Trowa. It had been exactly one year ago. On Valentines'. I had woken up near midnight and had found that Trowa was gone from our bedroom. Curious as to where my reserved lover had gone at this time of night, I had slipped out of bed and gone in search of him.

"Trowa?" I called out, as I stepped out onto the terrace. I shivered as a cool breeze blew past me, the chill seeping into my thin robe. I searched for my tall quiet lover and found him standing near the ledge, looking up at the sky. When I called out to him, he turned around to look at me.

"Quatre?" He held out his hand for me to come closer.

I walked over to him and took hand, letting him tug me to his side. "I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked me, his voice ever so gentle. I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"No. I just got…cold." He smiled back at me and enfolded me in his strong arms. With a sigh, I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest softly. I was still so much shorter than him that I barely came up to his shoulder. But still, its nice to be small sometimes. Trowa can just engulf me completely in his arms and protect me from the rest of the world. I felt so safe with him.

He chuckled softly, his chest rumbling beneath my ear. "Warm enough?"

"Mmhmm." I purred, pressing closer to him. He was so warm and comfy. If I could, I would just stay in his embrace all day long. His hands were rubbing my back gently and not for the first time, I couldn't help wondering how the same hands which could fight ruthlessly could be so gentle and almost worshipping when they touched me.

I looked up at him and found him watching the stars again. Curious myself, I looked up into the dark sky trying to find what Trowa found so…fascinating.

Mesmerizing. The look on his face…I didn't know what else to call it. Except that it was so…beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly, my fingers tracing idle patterns on his back. He looked down at me with those soft emerald eyes of his and smiled again. I found myself caught by that enchanting expression on his face. Without any thought, my fingers reached up to trace the faint smile with reverent fingers. It was rare to see him so…open. He leaned into my touch and kissed my fingers softly, before pressing his cheek against my palm. I gave him a radiant smile and waited for an answer. He turned his head back to look at the sky and I let my hand fall, resting my head against his chest. He was silent for a moment, one of his hands moving idly over my back, the other stroking my arm. I let him take his time, knowing that he would answer me eventually.

"I was…" He ventured out after a moment. "I was thinking about…the war." I frowned and tilted my head to look at him, but he was still looking at the sky. "Back then, lives were at stake. I cou- WE couldn't afford to get ourselves too involved in relationships, because…life had no guarantees then. And they still don't…but there isn't a war anymore. And I don't have to be afraid…to tell you…tell you that…" He cupped my face in his hands and gave the sweetest and the gentlest kiss then.

"I love you."

The words were no more than a whisper against my lips, a breath of air before he kissed me once more. I felt tears come to my eyes and blinked them back, throwing my arms around Trowa's neck and returning his kiss full measure. His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer until there were no spaces between us.

"I love you, Trowa Barton." I whispered, once we pulled back for catch a breath of air.

"Always." He had replied before he kissed me again.

And now I was stuck in a damn car, miles away from him! The fates love my misery.

Finally at 11:16, I reached home. Stepping into the dark house, I was amazed when none of the staff came to greet me. Usually one of them did. In a way, I was glad. They were staff but not servants.

I took off my shoes and socks before headed for the study, navigating easily in the dark. Placing my briefcase down, I wandered towards the stairs, loosing my tie on the way. Hm, I wonder where Trowa wa-huh?

As I stepped on to the first step on the stair, my bare feet encountered something soft. Crouching down, I felt the step with my hands and found it layered with something soft, Rose petals, I decided from the aroma. Hm, looks like my quiet lover did have something planned.

I walked up the stairs, expecting the trail of petals to lead to the bedroom. But they didn't. Instead they led me up another flight of stairs and on to the terrace. Opening the door quietly, I stepped out and nearly forgot to breathe.

Candles. Hundreds of them, lit all over the place, making the terrace glow ethereally. The rose petal trail continued to a small table where was a bouquet of at least two-dozen red roses. I picked the bouquet up, smiling. He was such a romantic. Burying my face in the sweet scent, I inhaled and felt the softness of the flowers. Hm, there was a card in the midst of those roses. I pulled it free and read the note, written in his neat handwriting.

_My heart,_

_Happy Valentines Day.  
__I love you._

_Forever yours,  
__Trowa. _

I couldn't help but smile. I could almost hear his voice speaking to me when I read the card. About to tuck it back into the flowers, I noticed an extra note at the bottom.

_P.s. Look behind you._

Surprised, I started to turn around when I heard music from a piano. Behind me, I found a makeshift room, blocked by gauzy white sheets. I walked slowly towards it, almost…mesmerized by the music. I pushed open the gauzy white sheets, just as I heard someone singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before_

My eyes widened as I found Trowa sitting behind a piano, his rich voice filling the quietness. His eyes looked up to meet mine as he sang the next lines.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss  
__Everyday I love you more than this_

His words ringing in my ears, I stepped closer to him and the piano, my eyes never leaving his face.

_Listen to my heart  
__Can you hear? It sings  
__Telling me to give you  
__Everything_

_Seasons may change  
__Winter to spring  
__But I love you...  
_…_until the end of time._

I walked around the piano and towards my heart, stopping beside him. I placed the flowers on top of the piano and studied him as his long graceful fingers moved over the piano keys.

_Come what may  
__Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_

I saw music sheets on top of the piano and smiled. I didn't need them to know what the words were. We had written them last year together. I still remember. I sat down next to him on the bench, my back facing the piano and started to sing the next line,

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

He joined me in the next few lines, turning his head to look at me. I smiled back at him and we both sang out loud.

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_

"_But I love you…"_ He whispered to me, leaning his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and murmured back.

"_I love you…"_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you_

I turned towards him and cupped his face, nuzzling him gently. "_Suddenly the world seemed such a perfect place…"_ He smiled back at me, as open as he has ever been and joined me in the chorus again.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day…_

The music stopped and his fingers stilled, his eyes still closed and his forehead against mine. I slipped my hands into his hair and kissed him softly. Just the barest brush of lips against lips. I pulled back after a moment and watched as his beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Happy valentine's day." I whispered, looking into the startling green pools. He smiled at me again, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and savored his scent. Spice and a little bit of roses.

"Happy valentine's day, my heart." He whispered back to me, tilting my face up and capturing my lips, kissing me passionately. I melted against him, kissing him back, my hands lost in his soft hair.

It was a while before we pulled back reluctantly to catch our breaths. Nuzzling me softly once, he stood up and pulled me up, leading me to another table. I followed quietly until we stopped in front of the table.

There was a small red box, wrapped in a white ribbon. Trowa stepped behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, molding against my back.

"Open it." He murmured quietly into my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple. I picked up the box in my hand and pulled of the ribbon letting it fall onto the table. And then slowly, I lifted the lid of the red box, peering inside and gasped.

My trembling hand took out the little black velvet box. Did I dare believe what was inside? I opened the box and found it. For a moment, I just stared at it, wondering if it was a dream.

"So?" A warm whisper shook me out of my reverie. "Will you marry me?"

I turned around in his arms and looked at him for a moment. A smile started to form on my lips when I jumped him, knocking him on to the ground and plastering my lips to his.

"…God, I love you. Yes, I'll marry you! Yes! Love you…" I murmured an endless litany against his lips, wrapping myself around him.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Love you too." He stopped me by pulling back and cupping my face in his hands. He smiled at me, that soft heart breaking smile and asked me one question.

"When?"

And then, the air was filled with the sound of our happy laughter.

**(……)**

Wheee! See? I updated! XD I know It's not what you are looking for right now, but Forbidden love or Love that Kills will be updated later this week! I promise! XD

Review! Please?


End file.
